


Trick or Treating with the Little Brothers

by givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Fall Fluff and Stuff, Fic-O-Ween, First post on here, M/M, SW/C2C, Sweater weather, Trick or Treating, coops, cute family costumes, how does i tag, lumosinlove, with the little bros, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty/pseuds/givemethearapyimawalkingtravesty
Summary: Coops take Regulus and Jules... You guessed it, trick or treating. All the cute wholesomeness.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	Trick or Treating with the Little Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting to AO3 and I know it's just a short bullet list but I hope y'all enjoy! Happy spooky season!

• So Coops visit the Lupin’s for Halloween because Sirius promised Jules he’d take him trick or treating  
• He drags along Regulus, of course because why not?  
• So the boys take their little brothers trick or treating in a nearby subdivision  
• Reg has no idea what to go as but has always wanted to go, but because if the Black’s A+ Parenting ™ (sarcasm), he has never been  
• Jules helps him decide.  
• The little bros go a group costume with Hope and Lyall  
• Wizard of Oz.  
• Jules wants to be the lion, Hope is Dorothy, Lyall is scarecrow…  
• So Reg ends up in silver face paint as the tin man!!!  
• Only a face as cute as Jules could convince him to do it, or so he claims (it’s definitely not because he’s always wanted to go all out for Halloween but never been allowed to or anything sad like that, only happy fluffy thoughts here please)  
• What do Coops goes as, you may ask?  
• Sirius loved Toy Story growing up. He REALLY always wanted to go as Buzz Lightyear. SO he DOES. And makes Re be the cutest darn Woody there ever was, cowboy hat, boots, and all.  
• After Hope gets SO many group photos, they finally head off.  
• BUT not before Sirius gets a selfie with everyone for his Instagram, captioned, “A spooky night with the (future) in-laws feat. Baby bro Reggie (insert heart emoji)  
• They meet up with some of Jules friends and parents  
• Jules leads the charge with Reg in tow  
• Coops lolly-gag behind with all the parents, holding hands and being all cute and stuff, talking with all the parents  
• Some of Jules hockey friend’s hockey parents are doting over Sirius, and not just the moms  
• The dads who came with to help supervise are also in awe  
• One of the dad’s, let’s call him Carl  
• Carl points out a small boy in a princess dress, “Look at that costume”  
• (the princess is Belle, yellow dress and the boy is sporting short brown hair and carrying a book, “because she loves to read, just like me!”  
• Everyone turns to Carl with wide eyes, Sirius challenging him to say some bigoted comment, because that’s usually how this goes.  
• But Carl just says, “They even have a book, how cute. And it’s Beauty and the Beast book!”  
• Everyone lets out the breath they didn’t know they were holding  
• The little Belle with a book, as it turns out, is a hockey fan  
• And the little Belle runs up to Sirius, their parents in tow, and asks “Can I get a picture with y’all?”  
• And Sirius is all of course and Re is all heart eyes and Re offers to take the picture so the parents can be in it  
• But little Belle says, “No, you too! You have to be in the picture! The boyfriend of Captain Sirius Black has to be in the picture too with y’all’s cute matching costumes! I love Toy Story!”  
• Coops just melt, Carl offers to take the picture  
• Remus says, “Ya know, Sirius loves Toy Story too!”  
• Meanwhile, Reg is corralling the kiddos from house to house having a great time and talking hockey with Jules and his buddies.  
• They get SO MUCH candy.  
• When they get back to the Lupin’s, Reg and Jules dump all their candy on the floor and start sorting and trading with each other for stuff they like, getting rid of the stuff they don’t like.  
• Coops definitely sneak up and steal a few pieces from their little bros, but Reg yells, “DIET PLAN” at Sirius  
• Sirius just shrugs and eats another piece  
• “He’s right, you know” Remus says, also eating another piece of chocolate the Jules hands him because he loves his big brother  
• Sirius just deadpans, “look who’s talking” and stares down his boyfriend as he eats another piece.  
• By the time they’re done, there is a pile of candy on the floor that none of them like, which of course is given to Lyall, who will eat any kind of candy and gladly accepts.  
• (Maybe that’s where Remus gets his loves for chocolate from)  
• They watch The Nightmare Before Christmas after dinner while Hope and Lyall do the dishes in the kitchen  
• Jules and Reg still on the floor, mostly awake and paying attention to the movie  
• Sirius lays on top of Remus’ chest, both out cold when Hope and Lyall walk in to catch the last bit of the movie and get all their boys to bed  
• Jules hears them come in and turns to see them, also just noticing his brother and Sirius asleep on the couch.  
• Lyall sits in his recliner, Hope on his lap  
• Jules gets up to grab the blanket off the back of the couch and flick it over the sleeping men on the couch  
• He then returns to his spot on the floor, laying on his stomach and shoulder to shoulder with Regulus  
• They shove each other with their shoulders, jostling around a bit before settling in to finish the movie.  
• By the time the credits roll, all the boys are passed out and Hope and Lyall turn off the TV, cover them in blankets, and head up to bed in their house filled with such love and warmth even on this cold Halloween night.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to turn this into a full fic, be my guest!


End file.
